


Little Bit Louder Now

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam loving the sounds you make while he fucks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit Louder Now

Sam eased his second finger into me. I let out another cry but covered my mouth quickly to muffle the sound.

Sam growled at me and glared. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the mattress.

"Don’t cover up that insanely sexy moan, ever.” Sam commanded.

I bit my lip unsure what to say but nodded.

“I love it.” He growled as he curled the fingers that were inside of me up and stroked the G-spot.

“Oh fuck!” I called out and squeezed my legs around his arm.

“I want to hear every moan.” He said taking his thumb to my clit. I moaned louder and pushed my hips into his palm. He worked his fingers into me a little faster. My back arched off the bed and my head fell back.

“Sammy!” I pleaded as my eyes squeezed shut, I could feel the muscles in my body tighten and my chest flush hotter and redder as he curled his fingers up and pressed into my G-spot.

“You moaning gets me off faster than anything I have ever done.” He snaked his body up and kissed my lips. I moaned against his lips and smiled. He pulled his fingers from my pussy and grabbed my leg, hiking it up and sending me backward on the bed.

He didn’t go slow or gently. He pounded into me. Starting to heavy weight building in my low belly with each thrust, the same idea hitting me, I needed to come and it needed to happen now echoing in my head.

“Oh fuck, Sam!” I cried out and followed it with a moan. He grunted and shoved himself in to the hilt. I groaned and clenched around him hard. My hands scoured the sheets then found his back as I clung on to him.

“Never.” He groaned and thrusted hard into me as I whined, “Keep that from me.”

“Oh fuck, Sammy.” I moaned out as I felt my insides breaking apart. He kissed my neck and sucked on the skin. His teeth raked my skin hard enough to leave a bruise behind. I dug my nails into his back and hungrily searched for his lips. He kissed me hard as a hand cupped the back of my head and curled the locks in his hand. The tension in all my body was tight enough that I thought I was going to break something or have permanent damage.

“Those moans are all fucking mine.” He growled as me moved his mouth back to my shoulder and bit down. I let out another deep moan as the pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through me. 

Sam worked me over. I moaned louder and louder until I cried out his name. M body was weak under his as I came, I melted into the bed with shaking legs and a heart beating so fast it scared me. Sam lowered down on me and smiled. He kissed me. His fingers pushed hair from my face.

“You never have to hide anything from me…” He smiled and kissed me again.

“I don’t want to be rude because I know your brother can hear us.” I said softly, tilting my head up to peck his lips.

“I don’t care. I love the sounds you make.” Sam smiled and kissed me again. I quietly moaned against his lips.

“Especially that one.” Sam purred. I laughed and turned my head away from him.

“Can you two keep it down?” Dean shouted from his room even if it was muffled it came into our room loud and clear.

Sam laughed and rolled beside me.

“Sorry.” I shouted and glared at Sam.

“Not sorry!” Sam shouted.


End file.
